


One Evening

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi comes home to find Oikawa asleep on the couch in their apartment. Naturally, he has to gently carry the other man to bed, even though he definitely does not have feelings for his obnoxious roommate. College AU where Iwaizumi and Oikawa are roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Evening

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some quick iwaoi fluff i wrote bc i'm bored + need practice, so enjoy.

Iwaizumi came back to the apartment late that night, eyes still sore from poring over medical textbooks until the librarians kicked him out. The night air was chilly as he fumbled with his key to unlock the front door. _Already unlocked…that idiot forgot again_ , Iwaizumi frowned as he stepped inside the apartment, setting his bag down gently on the floor as he locked the door behind him.

The living room light was still on, the TV casting a flickering light across the cheap furniture Iwaizumi had hauled in the first day they had moved in. His eyes scanned the room, waiting for a familiar greeting from an obnoxious brunette up late watching alien documentaries, but the television only chimed softly in the background.

Approaching the couch, Iwaizumi paused in surprise when he looked down. Curled up on the couch in an awkward position, Oikawa’s snores were so quiet Iwaizumi could barely hear them. _He’s probably cold,_ Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think, noting Oikawa’s bare arms and legs. He had on his silly alien pajama shorts again, and they had ridden up his legs as he slept, exposing a strip of untanned thigh. Iwaizumi forced himself to look away, feeling irritated.

He snatched up the remote lying next to the sleeping brunette, shutting off the TV and gently shaking Oikawa’s shoulder. “Come on, go to bed,” Iwaizumi’s voice came out softer than he had intended. Oikawa just shifted slightly, his eyes barely fluttering open. “Sleepy,” the brunette murmured, pressing his face into the couch pillows. Iwaizumi instantly felt guilty, thinking back to the previous days when Oikawa had been up later than him studying or practicing volleyball.

“I know, but you’ll catch a cold if you sleep here and I know you hate being sick,” Iwaizumi really hated how motherly he sounded in that moment. He leaned over Oikawa, shaking him gently again.

Without warning, Oikawa rolled over, almost falling off the couch before draping his arms over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. The other man had to keep himself from lurching backwards in surprise, his nose only inches from Oikawa’s.  

“I don’t wanna Iwa-chan, I’m so sleepy,” the brunette still looked half unconscious as his warm breath tickled Iwaizumi’s cheek. _He never makes things easy, does he?_ Iwaizumi resisted the urge to just shove his roommate onto the ground and go to bed. Besides – _god he wanted to punch something –_ Oikawa was a lot harder to refuse when his eyes were half closed and his cheeks flushed with exhaustion.

After a moment of consideration, Iwaizumi let out an annoyed groan, putting one hand underneath the brunette’s back and sliding the other below his knees, lifting him up. Oikawa let out a noise of protest, but then rested his head against Iwaizumi’s chest, eyes shutting again. Iwaizumi carried him down the hallway to his bedroom, trying not to focus on how warm the other man felt.

It was unlike him, to pamper Oikawa like this. Most of the time Iwaizumi wouldn’t hesitate to snap at the brunette, or even smack him when he was being really annoying (granted, he never hit very hard). But, if he was being honest with himself, it didn’t feel wrong. Taking care of Oikawa, that is. When they were kids, Iwaizumi had always been the one to wipe away Oikawa’s tears when he scraped his knee, trying to keep the other boy from crying until he could find some band-aids. Even Tooru’s mother had taken notice, asking Iwaizumi to take good care of her son every time they went out to play. Those days were long past, but that didn’t mean Iwaizumi wasn’t still taking care of his childhood friend, even at college.

He reached Oikawa’s bedroom, nudging the door open with his foot and carefully carrying the brunette inside. “Iwa-chan is my prince,” Oikawa muttered teasingly, seconds before Iwaizumi ungracefully dumped him onto his bed. “Am I your pretty princess?”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi instantly retorted, wishing he sounded harsher than he did. He left a pouting Oikawa on the bed, walking across the hall to his room to get changed. It was a relief to shed his school clothes and climb into warmer pajamas, Iwaizumi grimacing at how cold it was inside their apartment. The last thing he wanted was either him or Oikawa to catch a cold before exams. It’d probably be worth it to invest in an extra heater or – “ _Iwa-chan!”_ The sound of Oikawa’s voice calling him interrupted his train of thought.

Telling himself he wasn’t concerned something was wrong, Iwaizumi strode back across the hall, over to where Oikawa was huddled underneath his blankets. “It’s cold,” Oikawa pleadingly looked up at him, practically fluttering his eyelashes. “That’s not gonna work with me, trashykawa,” Iwaizumi flicked the other man’s forehead.  

“Please? I might die of hypothermia,” Oikawa wrapped a hand around Iwaizumi’s wrist, gently tugging on it. “Besides, you were like a knight in shining armor before, carrying me like I was some kind of –”

“Ugh, okay, stop talking or I’ll punch you,” Iwaizumi slid in next to Oikawa, dragging the blanket over both of them and glaring. Unfazed, the brunette wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and stuck his head underneath his chin, burying his face in Hajime’s neck. “What are you doing?” Iwaizumi hissed, kicking Oikawa in the shin.

He could feel Oikawa’s pout. “I’m cuddling you. You’re warm, and besides, it’s like when we were kids and you’d sleep over in the winter. You even liked snuggling with me then.” Iwaizumi was thankful for the dark as he felt his cheeks warm up with embarrassment. Oikawa just laughed, tangling his legs with Iwaizumi’s.

They laid like that for a while, Oikawa’s chest moving up and down against Iwaizumi’s as the brunette started falling asleep again.

“Thank you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi barely heard Oikawa’s whisper. He sighed, putting his arms around Oikawa and lightly pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re an idiot,” he replied.

This time, he didn’t bother to disguise the affection in his voice, eyes drifting shut as they both drifted asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> abrupt endings are the best!! it's late and i need more iwaoi in my life.


End file.
